Namaki
Namaki is an exceed who's partner is Hageshi Goldrose. Nama has black fur with hot pink tips on her ears, matching with Hageshi.It is a possibility that Namaki might have ended up with Wendy Marvell if she hadn't been found by Hageshi. History Namaki found Hageshi about a year after he joined Fairy Tail while she was just an egg.Hageshi stayed with the egg until it hatched. Namaki's ears weren't hot pink at the time. But the next year Nama dyed her hair tips hot pink with Hageshi's help.Namaki doesn't know about the exceed mission to destroy dragon slayers, which is why she ended up with Hageshi and not a dragon slayer. Appearance Namaki has black fur but dyed her ear fur a hot pink color to match with Hageshi's. She has a rectangle size head and has two light pink cheek marks near her mouth. She has a white underbelly and her hot pink Fairy Tail guild mark is on her back. Personality Nama is very feisty and sassy with other people and especially towards enemies, but when She's with Hageshi she is very sweet and kind. She is very laid-back and carefree along with Hageshi, but She will do everything she can to keep Hageshi and the guild from defeat. She has a lighter side, but she refuses to show it to anyone but Hageshi and even then denies it when Hageshi tries to tell people she can be sweet. She is very silly and can make friends easily, but her Sarcastic and feisty nature keeps her friends within the guild to a small number. Relationships * Hageshi Goldrose'' - Hageshi and Nama are best friends. Hageshi had Nama ever since she was an egg, and they were best friends ever since. Hageshi helped Nama dye her hair tips hot pink.'' * Summer Black'' - Summer and Nama are really good friends. Nama helped her with an outfit one time and they've been good friends ever since.Summer seems to like Nama's fierce nature and Nama enjoys having Summer around because they are good friends.'' Magic and Abilities * Aera ''- Nama is able to sprout angel-like wings from her back and carry people or things for a certain amount of time.'' * Max Speed ''- Nama is able to fly as fast as she can with her wings to dodge or attack an enemy. This causes magic power loss at a very fast rate, which is why Nama rarely uses this.'' * Max Speed Attack ''- Nama is able to use her Max Speed to attack an enemy, hitting the enemy with her head, causing some damage. '' * Anima Breakthrough ''- Nama uses her Aera to fly through the dimensional barrier, causing her and any passengers from Earth Land to Edolas.'' Quotes * " Hageshi is my friend.And if he's with Fairy Tail, I'm with Fairy Tail." Nama to Enemy * " Who were you talking to? Because I'm SURE you were not talking to me." Nama to Enemy Trivia * Nama's full name, Namaki means "Sassy" which Hageshi named her after he discovered her sassy nature towards others. * Nama is Hageshi's best friend. Category:Female Category:Exceed Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members